Introducing the new neighbor
by Gadaru
Summary: Part one of this homestuck fanfic i'm doing! In the later chapters there will be smut. And it's rated M for swearing, and smut, and whatever I decide to put in it. I do not own Homestuck, it's written by Hussie. This is just the opening, introduction so it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer. Feel free to fave/follow and give criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking down at his now crimson red colored wrists, John let out a huge sigh of relief.**

He drops the razor blade onto the floor, as he averts his gaze towards the clock that says 4:45am.

One minute after 4:44am, which is the time he often does the frequent cuts every morning.

Rolling onto his side, drops of tears fall onto the bed.

_"Is this what I want everyday?"_ He thinks to himself, before closing his tired eyes.

He then clears his mind, trying hard to forget memories of his past, and soon falls into a deep sleep.

The following morning, he awakens from the same frequent, terrifying dream. His heart racing, his small body sweating, he grabs and tugs at his hair in fear and stress.

_"Why"_ he mutters under his quaked, stuttering breath.

He forces himself out of bed, removing the bed sheets, pillow cases, and proceeds to put them in the washing machine. Followed by looking through the cupboards, looking for bandages to hide any sign of self-harm. But he forgot, the following morning...

**_He used up the last one._**

Momentarily after, her hears a knock at the door, curious as to who it was, he wearily approached the door, and looked through the spy-hole, a blonde-haired male, wearing mainly crimson red clothing, and incongruous black shades.

He recognizes this male from somewhere...

_This person reminds him of_ s_omething he'd promised himself he'd like to forget._

* * *

**(Dave S. P.O.V)**

_"Come on man!" _I mutter under my breath impatiently as I wait for the god damn idiot of a new-neighbor to answer the door. I started knocking on the door again, which was then FINALLY answered. As soon as I opened the door, to my horror... it was unmistakably John. John Egbert.

I dropped the gift I was carrying, that I was going to give to my new neighbor, and let out a stutter _"Y..You are" _I widen my eyes in shock, but fortunately he couldn't see my eyes behind the shades I wear all the time.

I let out a slight panic and then whisper _"My new neighbor"_... his eyes are also shocked, he's probably as shocked as I am!

I scurry away as fast as I can and proceed to enter my room.

Sharing a flat with my _WORSE_ enemy? I haven't met him... never wanted to, but...

The incident with my brother, because of him...

_I hate him with burning passion._

* * *

**Egbert's point of view.**

Thoughts where running through my mind, screaming at me... It can't be... can it?

It has to be... It just has to... considering his reaction it DEFINITELY has to be him..

My worse enemy... Because of him... my boyfr-

before i could finish them trail of thoughts, i scurried into my room and fell flat on my bed.

Tears where falling from my eyes and I was unable to move, I was in shock.. I was a fucking statue.

I knew someone was moving into the room next to me... but this is the worst damn outcome!

I gulp back my tears and proceed to pull on a jacket as fast as I could and left my room, slamming the door signalling to my new neighbor that I left my room.

_I then headed out, into the pouring snow on a walk to ease my mind of the painful past._

**To be continued...**


	2. I'll always love you

**1 year Earlier.**

_"John"_ the tall blond male whispered to me.

_"Ugh, yes Dirk?" _I replied tiredly as I lent up to still feel his arms carefully wrapped around my waist.

_"Do you not even care about our age gap, the fact we rarely see? or any of the complexes in the way?" _He mutters into my ear as he tugs me in closer.

I knew Dirk worries about these things, because according to him, I'm very precious, and that he doesn't want me to ever leave him.

I parted my lips, letting out a usual toothy grin, as i patted his head and carefully kissed his nose.

_"Dirk, you don't need to worry, i'll never leave, you"._

* * *

**That same evening. (Dirk's point of view)**

_"Dirk, man where the fuck have you been bro? I've been worried sick!"_ Dave yells from across the room, just as I entered the room.

I get sick of Dave's aggy behavior, but hey? He's a younger brother.

I kick off my shoes as i slump onto the sofa, kicking my feet up onto the coffee table.

_"I had work last night" _I smiled, as I picked up the remote skimming through the channels looking for something interesting to watch.

I didn't like to lie to my brother- the fact I was dating someone his age. And that we sleep together. I mean, John's important to me, and i don't ever want to leave him.

_"fucking liar" _Dave yells over at me. I look at him shocked and i feel myself shrink a little- well that's what i feel like... small. Have i been found out?!

Dave approaches me, and stares at me. I can't see his eyes, but I know they're sad eyes. I can just feel it.

_"So you really love John?" _He frowns, still staring at me.

Before I could even try to look away he grabs my chin and forces me to stare at him.

_"Dave, I love him!" _And with that, He slapped me and threw most of what I owned out the window in a strop.

_"You're a fucking disgrace, bro! You don't even show me enough attention, yet you have enough time for that faggot, man fuck you!_"He screams, taking the last thing i owned out the window.

I didn't give a shit about everything else he threw. Just this one precious thing. I threw my hand out the window in attempt to grab it, but before I knew it. It reached the bottom, the floor. It shattered.

That photo of John I adored too much, that precious photo frame he gave me.

_"Why, Dave?"_ I cried, still staring at the ground.

_"Because you don't care about me"_ Dave frowned.

_"So you did this out of spite?" _I furrowed my brows, letting out one last tear.

I then lift myself up onto the balcony, balancing on it, walking across it with no fear in the world. My heart throbbed at the thought of John being disappointed in me. He told me to carefully look after that photo- the frame especially. It was the most important thing to him, and now... Without a second thought it shattered. Just because a spiteful brother who didn't und- No, didn't even TRY to understand me.

I tilted my head to look at Dave, his face pale, he was just staring at me, screaming.. All i could hear was his voice echoing through my ears, before i knew it..

I was reaching out... Reaching out into the sky.. My arm reaching out for the thing I longed to.

_"It's not my fault Dave"_

_"Why didn't you understand me, Dave?"_

_"love knows no Gender, right?"_

I was flying... I felt weightless.. Yet... my stomach was sinking. I couldn't even breathe.

This was the day I hit rock bottom..

This was the day... everything turned to darkness.

Darkness prevailed.

I widened my eyes to see Dave screaming for me, he reached out his hand and i reached out mine.

**I was defying gravity and before I knew it, I was dead.**


	3. Breaking the ice

**Present. (Johns point of view).**

Approaching my favourite place- a field behind a park, the beautiful scenery of tree's... the horizon which consists of a lake, wonderful nature. A breath-taking place to watch the sunrise. I usually come here on a sad day, because i merely feel alone, and here is the place i can call out, watch the stars, and sing freely without annoying anybody, which i normally annoy my neighbors. I'm not that of a good singer, but here is a place where I can anyway, and just let out my feelings, and sorrow. Here is an important place, for me. Nobody come's here, in this serene field of peace and tranquility. Today it looks extra beautiful, coated in snow and pure silence. What more can I ask for? Just this.

I seat myself underneath my favorite tree, which when blooms, is a beautiful cherry blossom tree. I like sitting here, I don't know why, but it's where i sit mostly. I pull my bag onto my lap, which was packed before I left my room and laid down a foil sheet, followed by a blanket and sit here.

I let out a sigh, in which my breath clearly showed condense, I thought this was specially pretty, a sign that I'm alive.

I let out a few hums, humming to myself, whilst throwing on a jumper and wrapping a blanket around me, and before I knew it, I felt more at home, more welcome here.

I take steady sips of coffee from my flask, and pull out some food. Although I had no appetite, i still had to eat, i can't starve myself and I started eating bits, tearing tiny proportions and feasting on a sandwich.

Suddenly a shot of light flashed before me, I looked up... And i was stunned, it was beautiful. There was a shooting star! I thought these where myths or something, but no.. I'm actually seeing it, I rub my eyes in disbelief for a second, then I knew it wasn't fake, I dropped my food and gazed at it. It's by far the most beautiful thing I've experienced, if only Dirk was here to picture this exact moment with me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to make a wish. There wasn't a lot I wanted, but it was worth a shot. I then heard trudging behind me, possibly footsteps but i was too focused to open my eyes, after a minute, I then opened my eyes, and saw the last of the shooting star, and it disappeared.

Moments later I then heard the footsteps closer, and then I averted my eyes, casually watching the shadow of the person. But I was disappointed, it was Dave.

I shuddered, and looked at him in horror and gasped.

_"What, what are you doing here?" _I quietly said, in a whisper.

But he just blanked me and stared at me for a few seconds.

Watching him come closer, he then decided to speak.

_"John, you where expecting to be followed in the first place." _He teased.

Dirk told me- this is exactly how Dave was, a smug bastard.

I then hesitantly frowned and muttered _"Did not"_

And after that he sat beside me, looking into the horizon.

I really didn't want to speak with him- I was a bit afraid of him, after all he was the one who provoked Dirk and led him into suicide.

I looked at him curiously, but to my horror, he was also looking directly at me and our eyes caught each other for a split second, then he looked away.

This was the person I was scared of the most, and yet he's here right now, and I don't understand why.

If he's not going to try to understand me- it's thoroughly pointless.

* * *

**Dave's Point of view.**

I'm now hiding my face, I don't even want to let that one second glimpse get to me, but it did.

And why out of all places to run out and hide, why here?

I lifted my head, then looked back into the distance.

I want to understand him, and get all the answers I've been longing for.

How did he even manage to captivate Dirk? This dork... Those two just juxtapose each-other, it doesn't make sense!

John then glances at me, yet again and by now I'm just lost in thought to even care.

I let out a sigh and whisper huskily _"John, how did you captivate Dirk?"_

John then looks at me, trying to hide his blush terribly and then looks away , obviously hesitating to answer, but to my surprise he does.

_"...Dirk and I met, it was fate.. I really believed in it back then, we took our chances, and knew you'd find out one day, but he... He thought you'd understand, we was naive... so very naive" _He gulped and then took a deep breath, finishing the sentence _"We were in love, ever so much"._

I then froze and clawed at my face for a few seconds, digging my nails in.. I couldn't even speak, I didn't know what to say... Was it actually my fault? Maybe I was a brat after all.

With that, I then patted his head, but he flinched and swatted my hand away, I was shocked, and he apologized.

I warmly smiled at him, despite the obviously awkward atmosphere, and stood up, offering him a hand.

"_It's a bit late now, isn't it?"_ I smiled again and with that I helped him up, I took one glance at his wrists, as his jumper revealed a bit, and i was shocked. I shrieked in shock and whimpered..

_"J-John... your wrists" _I turned pale and felt myself get dizzy, he then turned quiet for a while but as we were making our way home he decided to confess.

"_Ever since Dirks death, i've been terribly depressed" _The atmosphere turned silent again, and as we headed into the flats, and made our way into our separate rooms, I made sure he got in safely.

As he was about to shut the door, I smiled... Again and said _"John, I'm here for you" _

He then nodded, and let a smile escape from his lips, followed by a silent _"Thank you"_.

And then I headed back into my room.

Within all this time, I mistook him.. I thought he was the bad one, but I was wrong.

I was the one that caused this, I should be the one suffering the most.

I then proceeded to lay in my bed, covering myself with the covers, and I laid my head down on the cozy pillow.

I was thinking to myself _"What did he wish for?" _And _"Will his wish come true?"_.

Hopefully it did, because mine did.

To finally converse, and understand him- even just a little.

And with that, I can now lift even a tiny bit of weight from my shoulders, and may we both peacefully and hopefully become friends.

**(Notes, sorry about the other two chapters being short! I tried to make this a bit longer, and also, so you're sure of the regular updates, all updates will be within 2-5 days. Also sorry if it's been too depressing so far! It lightens up after this gradually! THIS fanfic is based on mainly friendship, but towards the end, it will get a bit smutty!. Thanks for the favorites and followers by the way, it's appreciated that people like my fanfic, truthfully- this is my first actual fanfic, that i've been planned! Thanks again!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Daves point of view)**

The following morning arrives, and Dave manages to wake up, lazily throwing off his bed covers, he stretches and yawns, allowing himself to wake up properly. Within that half an hour, the only things running through his mind is John and how he wishes that things are well for him! Within time he's awoken properly, yet he's still slouchy and grumpy due to the late night he had.

He showers quickly, then throws on some clothes- the same as he usually wears. Damn, I swear down, Dave!

He then knocks on Johns door, awaiting for him to open it.

Maybe he's still sleeping?

* * *

**(Johns point of view)**

**W**ho is that knocking so early? John shudders as he makes his way to the door, he's obviously so tired, but he doesn't care.. he's curious,

as he opens the door, he then suddenly remembers the night before...

As the door opens, Dave is peering already through the gap excitedly. John sighs, and rolls his eyes, before asking him_ "sup?"_

Dave let's out a slight cackle at John's now informal attitude.

"_Just came to check up on you t's all"_

John then narrows his eyes curiously, and allows him to enter his room. And so he does.

Dave just looks around curiously, as he did the last time, and notices the picture is face-down. He lifts it, but as he does whispers_ "No"_ from behind him.

Dave flinches, and puts it down, looking back at John.

John's still staring back at him, but his cheeks are a crimson colour... It's probably because he's tired though.

Dave smiles awkwardly _"S..so do you wan' watch a movie or something?"_

John smiles back and replies quickly "_Well, if you'd like"_.

Within no time John flicks on a film and seats himself on his couch, looking at the T.V screen half-assedly.

Dave's doing the same, he's obviously bored.

John closes his eyes for a few minutes, then suddenly feels weight press against him.

He widens his eyes, noticing dave leaning against him lightly.

Dave looks directly in his eyes and John blushes, smiling a derp smile, as per usual.

_"Dave, what're you doing!?" _John blushes.

_"I'm glad you're okay John". _Dave replies lazily, and brushes his fingertips through Johns hair.

_"Thank you" _John mutters, and rests his head against Dave's but blushing more red.

Daves face gets closer to Johns, and Johns gets more closer.

In no time, Dave presses his lips to Johns and kisses him.

_"Oh god, is this really happening!?"_ John whispers.

_"Can I protect you?"_ Dave smiles.

John nods, and then tilts his head, closing his eyes going for another long, deep and passionate kiss, wrapping his arms gently around Dave's neck, and Dave wraps his arms around John's neck.

_"I love you" _They both whisper, and smile.

Dave then blushes, and smiles.

_"John, I'll never leave you"_

_"I'll never leav_e you, Dave" John replies.

And with that, they again end up falling asleep calmly in eachothers arms.

**(Sorry this is short, and sorry that this chapter may be TERRIBLE).**

**I will redo this if neccessary!**


End file.
